Daeryn Entioch
Description Daeryn Entioch is a Caucasian man who came from Europe (specifically Britain) as a historian, proceeding further on with his new career as an Ancient and Ethereal Historian in Barrigon and in Studdton (not too close to the heroes who live there). He has short and finely combed hair and on top of it is a black fedora with light-grey borders around it strapped with a black crystal and grey stars attached to the left side. He wears a dark-grey business suit with pinstripes along his suit and pants with a white undershirt and a tie hanging underneath his shirt collar. Personality Daeryn usually thinks on his feet, which makes him alert to situations and reacting to them as quick as possible. He works as a historian in the Ancient and Ethereal Studies Branch, where he gained a degree on it for getting top marks. He is intelligent and is able to help out anyone in any way he can, like when danger rolls around. He also speaks English in a fine British accent but has also learned other languages like Greek, Latin and French. He is fluent on all three of these languages. He is a really well-mannered person, meaning that he is often friendly and passive. For example, Daeryn would often invite anyone for a cup of tea whenever his wife is at work and when the children are at school. The most notable examples of him doing this being with Caleb's father, Edronis and with the Walker family house's personal housekeeper, Severus Knarcoll. When he has tea with friends, he usually acts very fancy. Information In the family household, things are different for Daeryn. He lives in an apartment in Barrigon with his wife and children. His wife's name is Elaina Sylvanis and the children's names are Horace Sylvanis-Entioch and Kara Sylvanis-Entioch. In the current timeline where the Indarian Legion currently exists, Daeryn was taken under control by Carros Deithram, whose relations with Sycorem Sinasco brought them together as a "temporary team", since he and Daeryn do not talk to each other a lot, as Sycorem is busy. From time to time, Carros keeps Daeryn in check by asking if he needs to eat lunch or do whatever Carros tells him to do. Fortunately, Carros was not planning on anything aggressive towards others. However following Carros had some disadvantages; he had missed his usual work days up to two or three times; and he has to make up for it by reading and researching a bit more on Ancient and Ethereal History, which is a painful process for him as he stays up late. As a result of this he comes home very late which can be quite frustrating sometimes, which his wife often has to deal with situations like this. Daeryn also bears a similar ideal to that of Dulcin's and Kiridai's thoughts, which is the sudden hatred for the Legion. Although Daeryn does not like to take this aggressively, he would rather prefer taking things more passively and directly with Carros and also with other people; which can get him out of tough situations very effectively. At that time, he never met Dulcin nor Kiridai, but with another relative of his: Caleb Clueardy (who was introduced by his father, who was also a historian). He waits for the right time to get Carros off his shoulders, and by that he means betraying him in the most passive way possible. However he has one trick up his business suit's sleeve: He has learned something much more extraordinary that not even the A.E.S.B. (Ancient and Ethereal Studies Branch) would know, is that the fact he can manipulate light crystals to his will, which are effective on dealing burst damage.. This is really hard to learn for Daeryn as he is born with no personal elemental flame on him, but as he researched and worked hard on it, he is able to learn it well in order to defend himself. Daeryn Entioch happens to be 45, while his wife Elaina is 42. Their children, Horace and Kara, are aged 19 (for Horace) and 21 (for Kara) respectively. Moveset Upgrades Level 25: Daeryn's crystals slightly increase in size. Level 50: Daeryn's LMB projectiles can explode into even more crystal shards, but tinier. These shards deal 2-5 damage. Level 75: Increases maximum Mana to 1500. Level 100: Daeryn's LMB projectiles become crystal stars. He also has a T move which summons a healing crystal that heals allies around it in a medium-large AoE pulse. Relationships Elaina Sylvanis - There is no other fact to support this other than the fact that she is Daeryn's wife. He would often treat her nicely as expected, even with a cup of tea. Daeryn married her at the age of 29, while she was 26 at the time. Horace and Kara Sylvanis-Entioch - Daeryn's two beloved children. When Daeryn has a rough time after coming home from work, these two do their best to cheer him up and make him happy. Horace: Daeryn taught him some magic which is contained in a book of elements commonly used by other users of different flames (e.g. Strom, Haze, etc). However, he wasn't expecting Horace to learn the ways of the Inveridium flame, which is what some of Daeryn's enemies use as a weapon. Kara: She often comes to his dad for help when she deals with stuff at school like History and Maths homework, and they often get along really well. At one time when she came home from school she talked to his dad about a guy named Ontari Alev, who she seemed to have a crush on. However, she is too afraid to admit it. Caleb Clueardy - Daeryn was introduced to him when he was with his father, who worked in the same branch as him. Severus Knarcoll - After the battle at the StoneSpire near Barrigon Cemetery, Daeryn was visited by a foreign man who turns out to be the liege of the Walker family house. Then it was revealed that Severus told Daeryn that Lillian also had three other siblings. Carros Deithram - Does not really trust him that much. but he keeps his cool in any situation possible. Due to the unexpected possibilities that might inflict harm towards him, he stays silent. Sycorem Sinasco - Introduced by Deithram as another one of his "cousins". In truth, they were actually were classmates in college when they were in History class together. Sycorem however was more focused into the science branch. Trivia - Daeryn had to go through a few changes. These are some of his alternatives. - You could use these images as a meme for your personal benefits, since this relates back to the thinking emoji. Feel free to click "save image" and off you go. RobloxScreenShot20181124 200754434.png|Daeryn's former appearance Daeryn2.png|Daeryn's appearance as of now. Category:Rufu Beater Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Elemental Users Category:Indarian Legion